Vampire's Life
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: menjadi seorang Vampir adalah sebuah akhir? jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, semua ini baru permulaan/Ia bisa melompat, kan? ah, atau ia bisa terbang/"dan aku juga tersanjung, kau mau menemuiku pagi-pagi buta begini"/"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan menjadi vampir?"/"Kemari—lah"/"Hei, tuan penjaga toko—" "Panggil namaku Sasuke mulai sekarang" Sequel Vampire'sBook for event SHBF10


Vampire's Life

 **HARD WARNING:**

 **Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga

 **Rate:** T

Alur aneh dan banyak **typo** serta kekurangan lain ^^

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimotto-san ^_^

 **Yang ga suka SasuHina, Mohon tekan Tombol "Back!" SEKARANG!**

.

 **REMEMBER: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

.

Sebuah fict untuk ikut **Event SHBF10: awal dan akhir** dan yang request sequel dari **Vampire's Book** Happy reading :3

 **Vampire's Life**

 **© Hikari No Aoi**

.

.

.

Hinata terduduk. Nafasnya terengah. Dan keringat, mulai mengucur deras dari pelipisnya yang lembab. Selama beberapa saat, ia masih mengatur nafas memburunya dengan menelan ludah sesekali.

Mimpi apa itu tadi? Siapa… Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Kenapa ia memiliki mata yang sama dengan dirinya? Dan… dan… kenapa ada penjaga toko itu juga, dalam mimpinya?

Mengusap poninya kebelakang, Hinata kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dan meminum segelas air putih yang ada di meja kamar. Benar, yang barusan hanyalah mimpi. Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Melirik jam diatas nakas, gadis berusia Sembilan belas tahun itu kemudian mendesah pelan. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas. Dan rasanya lumayan susah jika kembali tidur. Ah benar, ia bisa memeriksa sesuatu untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Menyambar buku usang dengan hiasan pita biru cepat, Hinata lalu menghidupkan lampu tidur yang ada didekat jam. _Amethyst_ nya menyipit saat melihat jemari-jemarinya membiru. Bahkan, ia kini memiliki kuku panjang berwarna hitam. Seingatnya, ia tidak memanjangkan kuku dan mengecatnya dengan _kutex_.

Menoleh ke cermin kamar segera, sulung Hyuuga tersebut sampai terjerembab keatas kasur karena saking kagetnya. Bahkan, sekarang ia menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Pantulan bayangan yang ada dicermin itu tadi sangat mengejutkan Hinata, hingga ia hampir berteriak. Siapa? Bagaimana? Kenapa? Untuk apa? Kapan… ia menjadi iblis yang menyeramkan begini? Adalah pertanyaan yang harus ia temukan jawabannya segera. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ayah dan adiknya melihat penampilan mengerikannya ini.

Membuka lembar pertama buku mencurigakan yang sudah menyita perhatian Hinata selama beberapa saat lalu, gadis bersurai biru tua itu harus kembali dikejutkan dengan kertas kosong yang perlahan dipenuhi oleh huruf-huruf khas tulisan tangan. Semua ini… pasti ada kaitannya dengan toko tua itu.

 _Pada tengah malam menuju pagi buta, gadis terpilih tersebut terbangun dari mimpi asing yang menghiasi tidurnya dengan nafas terengah. Ia ketakutan, dan gemetar. Sosok asing itu, ternyata tidak benar-benar asing untuknya._

 _Ia lalu mengambil segelas air dimeja tak jauh dari ranjang, dan menghabiskannya hingga tandas. Rasa dahaga akan darah yang tiba-tiba menyerang kerongkongannya, agaknya tak ia sadari sampai saat ini. Karena, gadis terpilih itu kembali dikejutkan dengan kuku-kuku hitam yang ada di jari—_

Hinata tercekat. Mutiaranya kembali terbelalak. Lalu dengan cepat, ia membuang buku tersebut asal, sejauh yang ia bisa. Bagaimana mungkin… _"Tapi aku jamin, kau akan menyukainya karena kisah ini akan dipenuhi oleh petualangan—dan tentu saja, Gairah."_

Menyambar mantel warna gelap-yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kakak dari Hanabi Hyuuga tersebut membuka jendela kamarnya pelan dan menatap tanah yang ada 8 meter di bawahnya. Ia bisa melompat, kan? ah, atau ia bisa terbang.

tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia bukan vampir, Ia bukan vampir. Dan Hinata tidak mau menjadi vampir! Tidak akan pernah!

Berbalik untuk memilih lewat tangga saja—seperti orang normal lainnya, gadis berambut sepunggung itu harus rela menabrak sesuatu hingga membuatnya terpental dan nyaris terjatuh dari balkon andai sosok itu tak menarik pinggangnya dengan cepat. Kembali, Hinata harus terkesiap untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku terkejut kau tidak mengamuk." Kata pemuda itu hangat. Suara rendahnya bagaikan bulu merpati yang membelai nakal daun telinga Hinata, hingga membuatnya bersemu geli karena terpesona. Ia bahkan masih betah untuk bertumpu pada lengan kekar itu lama-lama. "dan aku juga tersanjung, kau mau menemuiku pagi-pagi buta begini."

Sekarang, Hinata hanya bisa menatap mata jelaga tersebut heran sambil mempertanyakan mengapa Akamaru tidak menggonggong karena adanya _mahluk asing_ yang _tersangkut_ di balkon kamarnya. Biasanya, peliharaannya tersebut akan bergerak cepat jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan—seperti sekarang contohnya.

"ah, anjing lucumu itu sudah kuurus, Sayang. Bagaimana jika kita membahas semua ini di dalam? Kulihat kau kedinginan."

.

.

.

Vampire's life

.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil buku pemberiannya tadi sore-yang tergeletak begitu saja di belakang pintu, dan membacanya dalam diam. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kita sudah sampai di halaman lima."

Hinata mencengkram mantelnya dengan erat, tatapan matanya menajam. "Ka-kau pembohong."

Sasuke menatap sepupunya dengan lembut, dan kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sang sulung Hyuuga mundur. Mendekatkan dirinya sendiri pada jendela saat penjaga toko tersebut duduk dengan nyamannya diatas tempat tidur miliknya. "Apa… yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

Pemuda rupawan yang ada dihadapannya, menopang dagu. Manik _onyxs_ nya sama sekali tak mengalihkan sasarannya dari dirinya yang tengah kalut luar biasa. Hinata yakin, bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu ia tidak bermimpi. Ia memang… telah digigit oleh penjaga toko itu!

"Pertama-tama, aku adalah sepupu jauhmu. Sasuke Uchiha. Kita dari darah yang sama; Kaguya Ootsutsuki, sayang." Jawab sang pemuda berambut _Raven_ tenang. Seakan ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan sang sepupu Hyuuga dihadapannya.

Hinata menegratkan cengramannya, hingga rahangnya mengeras. Namun, ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri agar terus berbisik supaya keluaganya yang lain tidak terbangun. "Kenapa kau… me-merubahku—begini?"

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya, lalu bangkit dan mendekati Hinata. "Bukan aku, tapi kau sendiri yang mendatangiku, sepupu."

Hinata mengernyit. Ingatannya kembali mengingat kejadian sekitar lima jam lalu. Mendatangi? Bagaimana mungkin hanya meminjam buku bisa—

"ya, tangga itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh sembarangan orang. Kau meminjam bukuku, yang sudah kukatakan bahwa semuanya adalah milikku. Dan, kau sendiri sudah setuju untuk tanda tangan disana."

Hinata hendak menapar wajah mulus dihadapannya. Namun, berhasil dihentikan. Hal itu sekaligus membuatnya terperangah dua kali. Pertama, darimana ia punya keberanian begitu, dan yang kedua, kenapa pemuda itu memiliki refleks sangat cepat? "K—kau pasti… merubah buku peminjaman itu!"

Meremas telapak tangan mungil yang ada dihadapannya, bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut kemudian mendekatkan dirinya hingga menghimpit sang _heiress_ Hyuuga agar tak bisa melawan. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan menjadi vampir?"

Manik _amethyst_ Hinata bergerak-gerak, tubuhnya gelisah karena tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang sama sekali tidak… menguntungkan untuknya. "Aku t-tidak mau menjadi sepertimu!" cicit Hinata mencoba melawan. Meski ia tidak yakin bisa mendorong pemuda dihadapannya ini hingga terjengkang. "Kembalikan aku jadi manusia!"

Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu mendorong dadanya, namun tidak dengan kekuatan yang mencoba untuk membuatnya menjauh dari sang sepupu yang wajahnya kini tengah merona. Tidak, tidak bisa. Meraih dagu mungil itu dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, pemuda yang—tadinya—dianggap sebagai penjaga toko tersebut, mendekatkan wajah mereka agar saling menatap satu sama lain. "Kau mau menjadi manusia?"

Perlawanan Hinata terhenti seketika. Namun, nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal akibat usahanya barusan. Manik jelaga yang entah mengapa seperti tak ada ujungnya, malah semakin membuatnya betah untuk menatap mata hitam itu lama-lama. Dan dengan aroma mint yang tercium samar dari tengkuk menggiurkan pemuda dihadapannya, Kini kesadaran Hinata hampir menghilang seluruhnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan lemas disaat yang bersamaan. Bahkan Hinata mulai tak mengerti mengapa gigi yang ada dalam mulutnya terasa begitu gatal saat membayangkan tengkuk sesorang.

Apakah ia mulai menjadi aneh? "Kemari—lah…"

Sasuke tersenyum, dan melonggarkan kekangannya untuk memberikan udara bagi sang sepupu bernafas. Dan meski hanya sekejap karena gadis dihadapannya ini langsung menunduk, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kekecewaan disana. "Ya, benar, kau tidak bisa kembali. Hinata."

.

.

.

Vampire's life

.

.

.

Hinata tak bisa melawan saat Sasuke membawanya keluar dari kamar, dan menggendongnya ke tempat yang tak ia ketahui kemana mereka akan pergi. Namun satu hal yang pasti, rasa haus luar biasa yang kini mulai menyerang kerongkongannya membuatnya tak bisa melakukan hal apapun selain mengerang. Ia butuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kental, berdenyut, hangat… dan manis.

Sesuatu yang enak seperti… _darah._

Tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia bayangkan, gadis Sembilan belas tahun itu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggigit tangannya sendiri. Ia harus sadar, ia harus tetap sadar! Sayangnya, luka yang dihasilkan oleh gigitannya barusan langsung menutup dengan cepat tanpa sempat mengeluarkan darah untuk ia hisap.

Oh tidak, ia tidak mau meminum darah orang lain! Ia tidak mau menjadi vampir!

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Suara bariton yang kembali mengalun itu membuat Hinata mendongak, mengamati dengan seksama garis tegas rahang yang kelihatannya sangat kokoh. Benar… mengapa pemuda ini mengubahnya menjadi vampir seperti ini? Apa motivasinya hingga menjadikan sepupu yang tadinya manusia, menjadi vampir?

"Hei, tuan penjaga toko—"

"Sasuke." Ralat bungsu Uchiha itu cepat. "Panggil namaku Sasuke mulai sekarang."

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya didada Sasuke, dan menatap kosong pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa melawan. Dan parahnya, kesadarannya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. "Sasuke, k-kenapa kau merubahku menjadi vampir?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, namun Ia menjawab dengan panjang lebar kemudian. "Seorang sepupu yang datang berkunjung, tentu harus aku layani dengan baik. Apalagi permintaanmu tentang cerita yang _tidak biasa._ Benar?"

Gadis itu hanya mendengarkan. Tetapi ia masih awas kalau-kalau jawaban pemuda itu terlalu ngawur bahkan tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Cerita manusia dan vampir yang saling mencintai, akhirnya hanya akan seperti itu-itu saja. Si manusia hamil, kemudian bayinya vampir, dan ia harus mati karena darahnya dihabiskan oleh anaknya sendiri. Ayolah, vampir mana yang akan membiarkan istrinya mati konyol seperti itu? Tentu saja ia akan dibangkitkan lagi, dengan menjadi vampir juga tentunya."

Hinata mencengkram bagian depan kemeja Sasuke saat pengelihatannya mulai berkunang-kunang, namun meski begitu, Hinata masih tak mau mengatakannya dan malah menolak opini Sasuke barusan. "Aku tidak setuju dengan p-pendapatmu."

Sasuke berhenti. Diatas batu karang besar di tepi sungai yang ada dalam hutan. Manik hitamnya yang begitu memukau, menatap dengan lembut _amethyst_ yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya dan meredup. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau kesakitan saat melahirkan nanti."

Sepupunya itu terkekeh, dan turun dari gendongan Sasuke meski harus sempoyongan karena tak memiliki tenaga. "Siapa yang akan hamil?" sayangnya, senyuman itu tak bisa bertahan lama saat rasa terbakar hebat kembali menyerang tenggorokannya. Hinata ambruk.

"Hinata—"

Meremas lengan pemuda yang lagi-lagi berhasil menangkapnya agar tak terjatuh, sulung Hyuuga tersebut kemudian memohon dengan sepenuh hati disisa kesadaran yang ia miliki. Sungguh, apapun yang terjadi, Hinata tidak mau melukai orang lain. Ia tidak mau menjadi vampire yang jahat. "Ja-jangan biarkan aku… meminum darah manusia."

Sasuke menatap iris lavender yang kini berkabut, dan berubah menjadi merah secara perlahan. Meski begitu, ia yakin bahwa Hinata masih berjuang untuk tetap tersadar disana.

"Meski ini adalah akhirku—menjadi seorang vampir." Suara merdu itu mulai terdengar serak, bahkan berat. Dengan cengkraman dilengannya yang semakin menguat, ia tahu bahwa Hinata sudah sampai pada batasnya sekarang. "Sasuke… j-jangan membuatku menyesal dua kali, k-kumohon."

Lalu remasan pada lengannya mengendur, dan manik mutiara jernih itu telah mengabur digantikan oleh segaris pupil warna merah yang sebentar lagi akan bangkit menjadi _sharingan_. Melihat sang sepupu sudah tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke kemudian menggendong Hinata kembali dan bergegas masuk ke dalam hutan lebih jauh. Ia hanya punya beberapa menit untuk menemukan buruan bagi Hinata sebelum ia benar-benar mengamuk.

"Ini bukanlah akhir, sayang. Semua ini baru permulaan." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Manik hitamnya yang telah berubah menjadi merah untuk meneliti dengan cermat seluruh bagian Hutan yang sangat gelap. Lalu saat menemukan sesuatu, ia kembali menatap gadis dalam gendongannya dan tersenyum. "Ada kawanan kijang disebelah sana, minumlah sepuasmu."

.

.

.

Vampire's Life : **END**

.

.

.

Baiklah, ini untuk kalian semua yang minta sequel dari _Vampire's Book_. Hanya saja, karena saya juga pengen ikut event, saya gam au buat menjerumus ke semi M, nanti di depak soalnya :v #buagh

Utang saya udah lunas ya? Saya masih banyak fict lain soale doakan minna, semoga saya bisa ngelunasi secepatnya :* makasih banyak yang udah luangin baca^^ semoga ga bosen yaa : 3

Terimakasih banyaaak :3

 _Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi._


End file.
